


Eclectic (January 5, 2019)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2019 Daily Drabbles [5]
Category: Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones, Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Howl's Bedroom, I love the art for that room but it's gotta be a bitch to clean, Word of the Day Prompt, and no doubt Howl likes it a Very Particular Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Clutterbitch.Word of the Day: Eclecticcomposed of elements drawn from various sources; also: heterogeneousselecting what appears to be best in various doctrines, methods, or styles





	Eclectic (January 5, 2019)

Sophie sighed as she stumbled over another knickknack on the floor. 

“I really don’t know why you insist on collecting all these things,” she said, somewhat sharply, to Howl. “Makes it very hard to clean.”

“What can I say?” murmured Howl from his sprawl on the bed. “I ascribe to the school of clutterbitch.”


End file.
